Lauren
Lauren is a human Tournament competitor. Lauren has appeared in multiple Unreal games. Bio Lauren was born from a poor asteroid miner family. In her youth she eradicated her parents competitors and learned the skills to become a Tournament competitor. Lauren won one of the tournaments and became champion, although it is unknown exactly when this happened. Lauren was said to be the lover of Jihan Nyhn, a powerful arms smuggler. Jihan was assassinated, and Lauren expected the Liandri Mining Corporation to be behind it. Hoping to uncover the truth, she joined the Iron Guard, Jihan's team of personal bodyguards who entered Liandri's Tournament after the assassination. (UT). In Unreal Tournament 2003, she is one of the elite combatants. Lauren is featured in Unreal Championship's opening video as part of a team with Malcolm and Brock. Lauren was the girlfriend of team member Brock, though different sources give different explanations to how they met. It is possible she met Brock after losing Jihan Nyhn and joining the Iron Guard. Another source claims Lauren and Brock were high-school sweethearts (UT2003, UT2004). During 2302's Tournament (UT2003), Brock fought alongside Tournament champion Malcolm and gained much respect for him. After Malcolm was defeated by the Juggernaut Gorge, Brock foolishly tried to avenge Malcolm by ambushing Gorge. Gorge quickly reacted and killed Brock. Wrought with grief, Lauren took her own life on Asteroid 35332-XA. After her death, the Liandri Mining Corporation paid the Phayder Corporation a huge amount of money to have Lauren resurrected as Necris, effectively turning her into Liandri property. The process caused her to remain only marginally sane. Brock was also resurrected, but he lost all memories of his previous life. Brock and Lauren didn't get back together. As a Necris, she has fought in the 523rd Nakhti Ascension Rites, armed with her new signature weapon, the Necris Swords (UC2). Lauren later participated in a guerrilla war in 2307, and although it was thought impossible, somehow, she was clearly a normal Human once again, and no longer a Necris. The circumstances surrounding her rejuvenation are unknown. (UT3) UT= |-|UT2003= |-|UT2004= |-|UC2= |-|UT3= Physical appearance Clothing Gear Quotes Lauren has her own voicepack, though Calypso and Lilith shares it. She gets her own voicelines in the Ascension Rites. Frag quotes Fragged quotes Searching quotes Other quotes Trivia * In older games she has a generic female voice. It is unknown who voiced her in the UT2003 intro movie. * In Unreal Tournament 2004, she has the highest stats of any female character. * In Unreal Championship 2 Tanika Cato, her voice actress, performed double duty as both Lauren and Sapphire. * In Unreal Tournament 3 she's voiced by Sirena Irwin, who also voiced Persephone Cliche in the Stripperella cartoon. * Prior to the DLC patch in UC2, Lauren had some values belonging to a "Medium" class character. Fan speculation Some fans speculate whether or not the "Unreal Championship" series are set in the same timeline/universe as the "Unreal Tournament" series. The reason for this is that it would be unlikely that Brock could be killed by Gorge considering the Respawner technology, not to mention that if they would die in 2302, it was impossible for them to fight in the 2303 Tournament, leading their old team. Among other things, this would mean Necris Lauren is an alternate version. However, the plausible explanation might be the death of Brock outside the arena, Lauren driven to madness and committing suicide, both immediately resurrected using the Necris technology, yet the process hindered by the extent of damage sustained by the old lovers- considering the fact that Brock having amnesia and Lauren losing her sanity. Epic considers the UC games part of the Unreal series as a whole.Post about timeline by Jim "Entropy" Brown @ Epic ForumsOther post about timeline by Jim "Entropy" Brown @ Epic ForumsPost about Selket by Jim "Entropy" Brown @ Epic Forums Respawners are used in all regular Tournaments, but not usually outside of them, as can be learned from an early UT3 movie, and Brock was killed outside of the Tournament.Introduction video of Brock for UC2 @ Epic Forums Further speculation lead to the confusion of when Brock was killed. It is described in UC2 that Gorge won the Tournament by breaking Malcolm's spine, angering Brock in the process who later got killed by Gorge. The players speculate how this is possible, because it is described in the Tournament mode in UT2004 that Malcolm still suffer some injuries (probably his spine), yet... Brock and Lauren is healthy, and very human... Some fans also speculate if Brock's amnesia might be the cause of some sort of Necris plot to make Brock their own. Lauren might have lost some sanity trying to fight the mind control, that, or she's just angered because of Brock's amnesia. Fans also questions why Lauren (whom retains her memories) hasn't rejoined Iron Guard, and why she keeps being dressed up in Necris uniform, despite hating them. (Like in UT3) Gallery !ConceptArt-Lauren (2).jpg !Wallpaper-Lauren.jpg !UT99-PromoArt-Wallpaper-3.jpg External links and references * Introduction video of Lauren for UC2 * Tanika Cato at The Mary Collins Agency - Lauren voice actress See also * Iron Guard * Brock * Malcolm